Just One Night
by purplestarz2006
Summary: Pure ChristianSatine fluff. Christian and Satine spend the night together and the next morning Satine's corset gives them some issues. Set during Come What May


Just One Night 

Summary: Pure Christian/Satine fluff. Satine and Christian spend the night together and the next morning Satine's corset gives them some issues-set during Come What May. 

A.N. Hello again! It's once again time for a short one-chapter fic as I plan my next big undertaking. I'm basing this on the few shots we see during Come What May of Christian and Satine in Christian's garret.

Christian paced nervously around his garret. He glanced at his watch. "Where is she?" he thought to himself. 

Suddenly the door opened, and a very tired-looking Satine came in. Christian almost attacked her coming in the door, and embraced her. "What took you so long?" he asked. 

"Christian, we need shorter rehearsals. Between acting out love scenes with the Argentinean and pretending to like that horrible Duke for eight hours, it's just too much! Then of course after the hell of a rehearsal ended, the Duke wanted me to go have supper with him again. I don't know how many times I'm going to be able to pull off this "workaholic" excuse

Christian interrupted Satine's rant by kissing her. "I missed you," he said. Satine smiled, despite her exhaustion. "I missed you too. I also miss being able to breathe, so could you help me get out of this?" 

It amazed Christian the amount of torture that women put themselves through for their appearance. Satine was quite possibly the smallest woman (well, thinnest anyway) that he had ever seen, and yet she still felt the need to make herself smaller with corsets. How she got herself dressed every morning was beyond him. It took all the energy that both of them could muster to get her unlaced and unpinned. 

"I don't see why you torture yourself with all that stuff; you're just as beautiful without it" Christian said as Satine slipped on her pink robe. She laughed a little bit. "That's what you say, but Harold has a quite different opinion." Satine slid onto the bed. Christian sat next to her and said, "I think you just need to relax for a little while. Forget about the Duke." 

Satine sighed contently as he took her in his arms. For the first time that day, she could relax. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Christian rocked Satine from side to side, and Satine thought to herself "This must be what love is. He thinks I'm beautiful without a corset. He sits here and rocks me when I need to relax. Forget the diamonds. This is real love.

Satine realized something. Had this been any other man, she would have made love with him as fast as possible to get it over with, as if it was something she was being forced to do. She never really looked forward to it before. Now, she was looking forward immensely to her and Christian's first "time", so much so that she was content to keep that feeling for awhile. Spooning with Christian was much more satisfying than making love with any other guy. 

As it turned out, their first "time" would not be that night Satine was so exhausted that she soon fell asleep in Christian's arms. Christian stayed awake for a little while longer, simply watching her sleep. "She's so beautiful," he thought to himself. He held her tighter as he fell asleep, as if he was afraid to lose her. 

The next morning, Christian woke Satine up by kissing her. "Morning, diamond" he said. Satine smiled at him before getting up to get dressed. She left her discarded pink robe on the bed. While Satine was attempting to get dressed in the other room, Christian picked it up and wrapped it around himself. Suddenly he heard a cry of exasperation and before he could get the robe off, Satine appeared carrying the many components to her outfit. 

"Christian, can you give me a hand withÉOh my God. What are you doing?" Satine said when she saw Christian in her robe. 

"Well, when you wore it last night it looked so comfortable and I wanted to try it on. I think it looks pretty good on me, don't you? " Christian turned and looked at himself in the mirror. 

"You certainly look, um, different. Now can you please come help me get dressed, seeing as how you've stolen the only outfit I can get into without help

Christian followed Satine to where she had discarded her clothes the night before. If Christian had been wondering about Satine getting dressed last night, he now had his answer. She couldn't get dressed without some form of assistance. Not that Christian was very much help. "Come on, Christian, pull!" Satine said as Christian yanked at her corset strings. He pulled as hard as he could for about five minutes straight, but to no avail. "I don't think this is working" he said as he collapsed into a nearby chair, still wearing the pink robe. 

"Well, Christian I have to wear something! If Marie can pull me into these every day I don't see why you can't." Satine was trying very hard not to laugh at the pink robe-clad poet hyperventilating in the chair. Suddenly, a smile came over Christian's face. "Hey, if I can't get you into that thing that means that you can't leave! You're stuck here!

Satine laughed. "As much as I would like to stay here and be half naked in your apartment all day, I think that would give Harold and the rest of them some ideas. I have to at least make an appearance at the Moulin today, even if it is my day off. I do, need I remind you, live there and I have several domestic chores that need to be done.

Christian laughed hysterically. "Oh, yes. You have to go and clean the elephant. How silly of me. What domestic work could you possibly have to do?

Satine thought for a moment, and came out with "I have to take care of Sunshine. I feed her every morning and if I don't she chirps all day and drives everyone crazy.

"Yes, that bird drives me crazy too, but for another reason." Christian looked at his finger, which yesterday had become a victim of Sunshine's beak. "This still hurts, by the way. And that is not a domestic job. That is pet care.

"Well, that's what happens when I don't feed her. She bites." Satine said as she struggled to pull herself into the corset. 

Christian had pretty much given up on helping. "So what does the Sparkling Diamond do on her days off?" he asked. 

"The Sparkling Diamond didn't have any days off. But Satine the lead actress does. This is my first day off since I've been working there." Satine took off the unlaced corset and walked back into the bedroom. She got in the bed, pulling a sheet around herself. 

"Uh, what are you doing? You just got up." Christian followed her, a bit confused. 

"Well, since it's obvious that I'm not going to be able to get dressed today, I figured I'd just stay here in your bed. Unless, that is, you wanted me walking around your apartment, which might I add has a very large window, topless all day.

"You're really not getting up?" Christian had a sneaky look on his face. 

"No, I'm not. Why? What are you up to?" Satine sensed that Christian was planning something. Christian turned his back for a moment and said "Oh, nothing. Nothing exceptÉtickling the life out of you!" With that, Christian dove onto Satine and began to tickle her violently all over her body. Her less-than-dressed state made this all the easier. After the attack had ceased, Satine lay on her stomach while Christian sat at the foot of the bed. 

"Oh, I forgot. Satine, I wrote a new song for the show. Would you like to hear it? It's for that new scene

"The "Penniless Sitar Player attacks courtesan with tickling" scene?" Satine interrupted jokingly. "No, really. What is it?

Christian was still laughing about his earlier attack. "Well, the scene is "The penniless sitar player and the courtesan share their first night." Here's the spoken dialogue if you want to look at it." Christian handed a piece of paper to Satine. "And the song, well I've only written the beginning so far but it goes like this.

_You set my soul at ease_

_Chased darkness out of view_

_Left your desperate spell on me_

_Say you feel it too_

_I know you do_

Christian sat down next to Satine, who suddenly felt inspired to add her own verse to the song.

_I've got so much more to give_

_This can't die_

_I yearn to live_

_Pour yourself all over me_

And I'll cherish every drop 

_Here on my knees_

Both Christian and Satine chimed in on what became the song's refrain. 

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew_

_I'm gonna love you forever_

Satine looked at Christian. "It's beautiful. You're so talented" she said. 

"Even if you look silly in my pink robe

A.N. Like I said, pure fluff. I hope you enjoyed it-please review! 


End file.
